Fuiste mi vida
by Jinzoningen Juu-Chan
Summary: "En la felicidad, y en la guerra" "Porque yo...te amo" esa frase bailaba en su mente,ninguno lo diria,se conocen bien,¿las grandes batallas unen grandes amores?ambos ya tienen parejas.Entonces será romance prohibido,"no te voy a fallar, usaré cada respiro correctamente" y aunque todo haya terminado,pasen años,nunca olvides que...fuiste mi vida VegdieciVx18/GxV/GxCc/BxV/Kx18/TxOC
1. Solo yo quiero ser tu compañera

**Antes de, quiero decir que los personajes pertenecen a Akira, la hisotria ocurre 2 años antes de la saga Majin Boo, se muestra desde los 5 años posteriores a Cell hasta el 25° torneo de artes marciales**

* * *

Era un día normal, común y corriente en Kame house, ya habian pasado 5 años desde el torneo de Cell y Krilin con 18 ya tenian una hija de apenas 1 año. 18 estaba aburrida, no tenia nada interesante que hacer en la casa, junto con ese maestro acosador de Roshi

_Krilin, voy a salir a dar una vuelta -dijo 18 parándose de su asiento-

_ ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

_ No ¿por qué me acompañarias?

_ No...no lo...se

_ Krilin, tu sabes perfectamente que puedo cuidarme sola, ademas yo no soy una vulgar como para...

_ ¿Me estas diciendo que no me engañarias? -Krilin habló emocionado-

_ No, tenemos una hija, pensé que me conocias -dijo molesta-

_ Bien 18, ve, confio en ti -le regalo una sonrisa a 18 y esta se conformo-

_Gra...bien, adios

_Adios - 18 abre la puerta y sale de la isla, comienza a volar, hasta llegar a un bosque y hacer algo para pasar el tiempo-

Ahí, se encuentra con Vegeta sentado en una roca con los ojos cerrados, a su alrededor estaba todo destrozado, al parecer "alguien" se habia estado desquitando con el ambiente. 18 se aserco con una sonrisa "mala" a Vegeta

_Hmmm, al parecer alguien estaba enojado jaja

_Deja de molestar, chatarra

_Cuentame tus dilemas, príncipe saiyajin -dijo burlándose aun más-

_Veo que vas a continuar -se para amenazante-

_¿Recuerdas cuando te rompi el brazo, Vegeta? ahhh fue hace tanto

_¿Y tú recuerdas cuando deje que Cell te absorviera?

_Al menos, estamos a mano ¿no? -responde 18 frustrada- pero bueno, talvez tu seas mas orgulloso que yo y aun no lo superas ¿quieres un segundo enfrentamiento?

_No tengo ganas de pelear, ni contigo ni con nadie -18 se asombro ante tal respuesta, asi que habló-

_¿Que te paso? -dijo con cara de alegría- jaja, ¿estas triste por no derrotar a Cell? -antes de que Vegeta pudiera contestarle siguio hablando- no me sorprende que te ocurriera eso, pobre... era esclavo de Freezer, mataron a toda su familia y luego destruyeron su planeta, no pudo vengar a su raza porque lo mataron, un saiyajin de clase baja lo supero cuando penso ser el ser mas fuerte a nivel universal, no pudo derrotar a los androides cuando creyo que si podia por haberse transformado en SSJ, tampoco pudo derrotar a Cell y este mato al hijo que nunca aprecio y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que SI era importante...tengo la rara sensacion de que tambien quiziste vengarlo, pero no pudiste...

Vegeta tuvo un ataque de miles de sentimientos ¿como esa hojalata inútil podia saber todo eso? de seguro era una bruja, mas que haber tomado su orgullo de saiyajin y pasarlo por una trituradora, se sintio extremadamente furioso, queria matarla, que el enano dijera lo que quiziera, el necesitaba matarla.

La miro fijamente, dio tres pasos hacia adelante y empezo a golpearla con toda su ira, mientras ella retenia sus golpes, y algunas veces lograba hacerle daño, lo mismo pasaba con ambos, y causaron una pelea mas grande que la primera, esta vez en un bosque, golpeandose con todos los árboles y las ramas, ese pobre "bosque" solo era el recuerdo de un gran bosque... salieron hasta la carretera de camino hacia Satan City, estaban alejados de la civilización, la pelea entre la androide y el saiyajin se podria considerar una pelea grande, talvez como la de Freezer, pero obviamente en vez de ser un planeta, era un area

18 pensaba mientras peleaba con Vegeta -Hm, a aumentado un poco su fuerza, estoy disfrutando mas esta pelea que la otra a pesar de que mi ropa este rota, y era tan linda... talvez sea mas fuerte porque hasta lo que me ha contado Krilin, si los saiyan no mueren se hacen mas fuertes, talvez sea por el torneo de Cell, si por eso debe ser, aunque creo que es muy poco aunmento de fuerza como para 5 años, se nota que este tipo no ha entrenado, debe estar muy mal como para no hacerlo...

La pelirubia podia hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo, pero raramente Vegeta logro estrellarla contra una gran montaña

_¿Vas a salir de ahí? -pregunto Vegeta viendo hacia la destrozada montaña, 18 salio de ese lugar, se sacudio y camino hasta donde él-

_Bien, ya me canse, eres fuerte Vegeta, creo que me equivoque... -dijo bromeando, pero con un tono serio-

_Chatarra, ahora que recuerdo tienes una hija -18 asintio con la cabeza- eso significa que eres una "mujer" -la androide se sorprendio por la actitud de Vegeta- pues si es asi, creo que eres fuerte, quizás la mujer mas fisicamente fuerte que he conocido...

_Wow... ¿y...piensas que podría ser útil en una batalla real? -preguntó anciosa-

_Quien sabe, tienes que entrenar

_ ¿Donde? -agacho la cabeza apunto de perder su esperanza-

_...

_... -18 rompio el silencio- ¿donde entrenas tú?

_No he estado entrenando este último tiempo, no tengo a nadie con quien hacerlo, y eso realmente es aburridor...

_Goku no esta, yo estoy aqui, habia pensado en dejar de entrenar... pero hace mucho que no peleo y ahora que pelee contigo recorde que hacerlo es divertido

_Mmh, deberia retomar el entrenamiento, Bulma le ha hecho miles de ajustes a la cámara de gravedad inútilmente, cuando venga otro enemigo no seré un débil -sonrio-

_Bien, yo tampoco quiero ser una débil... ¿me decias que querias un compañero de entrenamiento? -cerro los ojos, sonrio y los abrio nuevamente esperando una respuesta de parte de el príncipe-

* * *

**Bueno aqui va la primera parte... falta mucho para que termine c: juro que aunque me quede sin ninguna idea no abandonare esta historia, nunca he abandonado una, se que no deberia publicar otro sin terminar los anteriores, bueno no he terminado ninguno despues de los Oneshot, pero no los dejo tirados, siempre trato de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, ya me conocen ;) aquí solo aparecieron Vegeta, 18 y Krilin, pero el el proximo capitulo apareceran los que faltan y que tambien van a hacer un papel "importante" gracias por leer y dejen reviews porfavor :D nos leemos luego **


	2. Siempre tengo lo que quiero

_Pues... no acostumbro a entrenar con mujeres...

_Hmm, bueno, si no quieres... en fin de cuenta no hay nadie mas, pobre, tendras que entrenar solo

_Agh te odio, solo ven

18 piensa victoriosa -siempre tengo lo que quiero, ja- luego de un rato volando hasta CC ambos llegan y Vegeta camina directo hacia su amada cámara de gravedad

_ ¿Es esta pelotita? -18 se agacha para poder supervisar mejor el aparato de Vegeta-

_ Si

_Pues se ve muy pequeña

_Pero no lo es, si quieres ven, si no no importa

_Supongo -el saiya abre la puerta de su preciada cámara gravitacional para dejar entrar a su acompañante-

_Ohh... es..

_Ya te lo habia dicho

_¡Vegeta pero que estas haciendo! ¿¡por qué todo se puso en rojo!?

_Lo lamento tanto... -se burló- no te mencione algo... ¿¡por qué creias que se llamaba "cámara de GRAVEDAD"!?

_¿¡Y tú cuando me has visto entrenando con gravedad!?

_No es mi culpa, ja, y yo creia que podria entrenar contigo, que lástima, no pienso parar de entrenar, te quedas en el piso hasta que yo termine o te paras

_...

_No estas aquí para ver el espectaculo, deberia usarte como un saco de arena...

_¡No! -18 se levanta y va a donde Vegeta para proporcionarle un golpe en la cara-

_Bien..bien.. ¡ahora pelea!

_¡Tú tambien hazlo! sabes bien que jamas he provado la gravedad y te quedas ahí parado ¡demuestra que tan saiyajin eres!

_¡Con gusto! -él y la androide comienzan a golpearse, mas lentamente ya que 18 no estaba acostumbrada a la gran gravedad en que estaban expuestos, pero ella "aprendía rápido"-

Luego de un rato pararon de golpearse y comenzaron a entrenar por su propia cuenta, para despues salir y dejar el entrenamiento, ya que era tarde y seguramente Krilin ya se estaba empezando a preocupar, Bulma estaba sentada viendo la TV con Trunks, de en ese entonces 6 años

_Vegeta, estas hecho un asco, ¿donde estabas? -dijo enojada pero a la misma vez, queria saber la respuesta que le daria su esposo-

_Entrenando -contesto de mala gana, para que su mujer continuara hablando-

Bulma estaba emocionada, desde el torneo de Cell que no entrenaba -¿¡Que!? ¡crei que ya no entrenabas! -sus ojos se pusieron brillosos de la emoción. Hablo en su mente-

_¿Lo ves Bulma? ¡y justo cuando estabas comenzando a perder la esperanza! ¡sii! ¡eres genial Bulma! ¡no hay nada que la gran y poderosa Bulma Brief no pueda lograr! si fuera hombre me enamoraria de mi -penso orgullosamente-

_Pues si, ahora entreno, sabes como es este maldito planeta, esta unos años en paz y despues los edificios vuelan por si solos...

_Entonces...¿por fin vas a entrenar a Trunks? -Vegeta miro a su hijo, a el no le gustaba demasiado la idea, simplemente ignoro a Bulma y siguio su camino hacia el baño para ducharse, mientras 18 entraba a la casa-

_Hola, no te habia visto hace tiempo

_Hola

_Vienes igual que Vegeta ¿donde habias andado?

_Estaba entrenando con el..

_Ah, eso lo explica todo...

_Bueno ya me voy, adiós

_¿No quieres quedarte para pasar el rato?

_No gracias -dijo fastidiada- tengo que volver donde Krilin, ya son las 19:00

_Bien, pero 18 ¿recuerdas lo que hay hoy en la noche?

_¿Eh?

_Obviamente no.. bien, hoy es la fiesta de celebración de la CC y nuestras nuevas creaciones, comienza a las 22:00

_Bien, le recordare a Krilin, adiós

_Me parece, adiós -18 sale volando hasta Kame House y al llegar, se encuentra con Krilin-

_¿Donde estabas? -pregunta curioso-

_¿Me lo creerias si te digo que con Vegeta?

_¡Con Vegeta! -abre sus ojos hasta el punto de que sus pupilas salieran volando y luego volvieran- ¿no que se odiaban?

_Solo estaba entrenando con él, nada del otro mundo..

_Bien..

_Oye Kri, por cierto, Bulma dijo que hoy habia una fiesta en su casa por una celebración de no se que demonios

_¡Ah si! casi lo olvido, ya es tarde, creo que hay que comenzar a vestirse ¿no lo crees asi?

_Si, siempre tengo lista mi ropa, me empezare a vestir, pero primero deja que me de un baño, o mejor me visto en el baño tambien, si es una buena idea

_Yo me vestire en la habitación...creo -dijo Krilin, quien sabia lo que se demoraba su esposa en el baño-

~En Corporación cápsula~

_Bien, ¡Vegeta! ¡ven ahora!

_No quiero

_¡No me hagas perder el maldito tiempo! ¡estamos atrasados!

_Ya te dije que no ire a esa estúpida fiesta

_¿¡Tanto te cuesta ponerte un maldito terno!? es solo un traje elegante, nada más, se supone que eres un príncipe y los príncipes no hacen berrinches

_No gano absolutamente nada yendo a esa fiesta mas que hacer el ridiculo con un traje estúpido

_Oh, claro que ganas ¿que acaso no te gustan los entrenamientos nocturnos? -dijo Bulma con voz seductora-

_Hmm... solo por hoy mujer -responde Vegeta con el mismo tono de voz que Bulma-

_Bien, ¡gracias! -Vegeta entra a su habitación saca ese molesto terno y se lo empieza a poner-

Luego de minutos de batalla con el traje de fiesta, Vegeta logra colosarselo, pero habia descubierto una tira de tela, una larga tira de tela, era roja, recordaba una tira similar a cuando se casó con Bulma, no recordaba el nombre, pero sabia que se colocaba en el cuello, el ya estaba grande asi que penso que no necesitaba ayuda como la ultima vez que termino con la corbata amarrada en el pelo cuando intento ponerselo por si solo. Una hora mas intentando amarrarla de forma correcta, para que luego le quedara mal y Bulma terminara poniendosela... eso era una desgracia para Vegeta

~En Kame House~

Luego de dos horas y medias de que la ojiazul se metiera al baño, salio una bella mujer, traia un vestido rojo, con un escote grande que daba vista a sus dos miembros, el vestido tenia un cinturon, acompañado por una cinta negra que subia hasta el cuello y luego bajaba siempre por el medio, cocido con un hijo grueso y fuerte cubierto con perlas en zig zag.

Tenia poco maquillaje e intentaba usar tacones, los cuales tuvo que cambiar por unos mas bajos ya que nunca habia usado tacones. En el pelo traia un adorno brillante y pequeño. Todo esto era precensiado por Krilin, quien estaba maravillado con lo que veia, y que hablar de un anciano que estaba allá atrás sin que nadie se diera cuenta manchando el sofá con sangre nasal, también listo para ir a la fiesta y divertirse, seria golpeado con sartenes cientos de veces, pero ¡valdria la pena!

* * *

***w* estuve toda la tarde escribiendolo, pero fue genial :D espero que les haya gustado, si me equivoque en algo no se preocupen mucho, lo que pasa esque yo acostumbro a escribir rápido, pero ese no es el problema, es que mi teclado esta un poco fallado c: pero ya me compro otro, por el momento yo de a poco voy leyendo y si veo que escribi algo mal (normalmente escribo cosas separadas como "po rque?") lo arreglo :) dejen reviews porfavor ñ_ñ**


	3. Fiesta en corporación cápsula

_¡Vegeta, baja!

_Me veo estúpido

_¡Baja!

_Ya...ya.. -no tenia ganas de pelear-

_Nos vemos encantadores, ¡pero sobre todo me veo divina!

_Hmp...

_Oye... -Bulma pierde su ánimo- Vegeta

_¿Qué?

_Pues... ¿hoy estabas entrenando con 18?

_Si

_Ahh.. ¿solo entrenando?

_¡Que mas crees mujer! ¡que rayos te ocurre! ¿¡que crees que estaba haciendo con la hojalata!? no puedo creer que hagas preguntas tan imbéciles, agradece que voy a participar de esta idiotez y no me pidas que me comporte porque siempre que organizas fiestas hago lo que puedo -dice Vegeta molesto por los pensamientos de Bulma-

_Bien...yo...solo preguntaba

_Yo me largo

_¿A donde vas?

_¿A donde crees que voy? pues obvio que a esa celebración llena de insectos terricolas que me asquean

_Bien... ¡yo igual, te sigo! ¡espera que voy a ver como va Trunks con su atuendo!

Vegeta, su esposa y su hijo, quien se fue directo a jugar con Goten, ya estaban afuera, Vegeta estaba apoyado en un árbol y Bulma estaba recibiendo a sus invitados, iban entrando Chichi, Ox satan, Gohan, Goten, Oolong, Roshi, 18, Krilin, ¡hasta la gran tortuga! obviamente eran seguidos por cientos de personas nunca antes vistas, entre esos Mr satán y su hija: Videl

Bulma reconocio a Mr satan, como no hacerlo, y lo saludo aunque de una muy mala gana, por razones obvias.

_Hola...

_ehm -dijo Mr satan un poco incomodo, pero recupero su compostura- ¡Hola! -una vez dicho esto, siguio con su camino

Iba con su hija de 14 años de edad, hasta que esta comenzo a aburrirse y le habló a su padre

_Papá

_¿Si?

_Puedo ir caminando yo sola, quiero ir a ver por mi misma cuenta

_Claro, pero si te pierdes no es mi culpa, no conocemos a nadie aqui mas que esos sujetos que solo saben hacer trucos, puros trucos

_No me perderé, adiós

_Adiós, supongo

Videl siguio caminando sola hasta llegar al punto en donde se cruzo con Gohan

_(PGohan **es muy linda ¡es hermosa!... ¿de quien será hija? nunca antes la habia visto¿tendrá novio? ¡Gohan! ¡en que diablos piensas! ¡aun estas a tiempo para ser "un gran investigador"! solo tienes 16 años, si tienes una novia tu mamá dirá que eres un rebelde sin causa... pero eso no impide que le hable, je**)_

_Hola -dijo Gohan girandose hasta donde Videl-

_Hum(? ah, hola -dijo sonriendo-

_¿Co..omo te... ll..llamas? -dijo Gohan quien era bastante tímido-

_Jeje, yo soy Videl ¿tú eres...?

_hogan, digo Gohan, si, ese je

-Videl cerro los ojos en muestra de amabilidad- oh, ¿y Gohan, de cuantos años?

_16

_Yo 14, jaja, se que estabas interesado en mi edad

_Je, no quise preguntarte, mi mamá dice que a las damas no se les pregunta la edad...

_Eres lindo, oye me sorprende algo

_¿Q-que?

_¿No te has fijado en quien soy?

_No pues, no

_¡Soy la hija del gran campeón mundial Mr Satán!

-Era el mismisimo Gohan quien derroto a Cell, el estaba claro de que Mr satán se acerco unos centimetros a Cell y luego este lo mando volando hacia las montañas, también estaba claro que en ese entonces Videl era una niña de unos 9 años, sin duda alguna era una victima mas de los engaños de su padre, como en ese instante, cuando la pelea se puso dura se corto la transmisión, nadie supo con exactitud quien habia matado a Cell, pero la confianza de los habitantes de la tierra revelaron una creencia,la creencia de que Satán derroto a Cell, y que en honor a eso le pusiera el nombre "Ciudad satán" en muestra de gratitud por "salvarlos" de ese androide. Sin embargo, el no iba a hablar, no iba a decir que el derroto a Cell ya que solo se ganaria las carcajadas o el desprecio de la chica con la que hablaba, eso no pasaria...no hoy, asi que le siguio el juego-

_¡Wow! ¡la hija de Mr satan! ¡es todo un honor! -dijo Gohan-

_Jaja tontito, ¿no me conocias?

_Je, bueno, no

_¿No ves la TV?

_Vivo en las montañas, en el monte Paoz mejor dicho

_Ah, con razón

_Eres...agradable...Videl..

_Yo iba a decir lo mismo de ti... -derrepente son interrumpidos por Bulma, quien activo una campana para avisar a los cientos de invitados que la cena estaba lista-

_Mira Gohan

_Al parecer la cena esta lista

_¿Nos sentamos juntos?

_S..sii ¡si! -dijo Gohan emocionado-

Gohan y Videl se sentaron juntos, luego de un largo rato de que todos los invitados precensiaran como Gohan y Vegeta dejaban sin comida a la corporación y de que la pobre Bulma pasara una horrible verguenza, Bulma dio la ceremonia, donde Vegeta y 18 se quedaran dormidos sin contar a Krilin quien estaba dormido ¡y babeando!, otros invitados como Yamcha estuvieran con un ojo cerrado y otro abierto, Gohan intentara no dormirse para no quedar mal frente a Videl quien hacia lo mismo por no quedar mal frente a Gohan, todos se fueron a bailar, excepto Vegeta y 18 quienes se fueron a lo principal, "La cerveza" que rato después todos se les unirian.

Goten y Trunks habian hecho su propia "fiesta" la habitación donde estaban dormidos, estaba repleta de bolsas de papasa fritas y envoltorios de dulces vacíos, como siempre el pobre Goten era quien traia la mala suerte... dormido con una botella de bebida abierta y volteandose en su cara...

~En el jardín~

Vegeta y 18 se fueron al jardin de C.C y 18 le dio un reto a Vegeta;

_Oii..ee...Veg..egeta

_Q..que qui..eres

_A qu..que no pueedes ser mas ra..pi..rapido que io -hablaba completamente ebria-

_La muujer se va a...a eno..jarse

_¿Leh tienes miee..doo a tu mujer? jaajaaja

_Noleh, tengo mi.. miedo!

_Demuest..ralo

_Ace..epto

_¡3,1,2! ¡ia! -parten volando lo mas rápido que podian, tratando de no chocar con todos los árboles en su camino y hasta llegar a un lugar casi vacío, con mucho y bien cortado cesped, una fuente y algunos árboles alrededor acompañados de flores y arbustos.

Vegeta se tira al piso y empieza a sacar el pasto mientras reía, 18 paro a Vegeta del piso

_Te ten cuidao, que mi mujer bul..bul..ma pii..piensa que somos...novi..os

_Jajajajajajajajaja ¿teh imagi - nas? -dijo 18 con un leve hipo- jeje seriah algo ccomo.. ¡behsame Vegeta! -decia 18 bromeando- somos nove..os, bai..bai..lemos -tomo a Vegeta y ambos empezaron a hacer un paso estúpido fingiendo que eran novios-

luego Vegeta y su acompañante Juhachigo empiezan a dar vueltas a lo imbécil..

_Wiiiiiiii tohdoh dah vu..el..tas... siii -decia 18 mientras daba vueltas sin darse cuenta-

_Jajejijoaja... -Vegeta paró de reir- tenh cuiiida.. -no alcanzo a terminar su frase ya que 18 cayó dentro de la fuente, con agua llena de ojas, la fuente era honda y de mas largo que un brazo de Vegeta y otro de 18- el saiyajin comenzo a reir nuevamente

_Q..ue..estupídah hahahaha

_Noh se..as tan.. male..educado, y aiudame a que..me..pareh jaaja

_Esta bie..ien -Vegeta le extiende su brazo a 18 , tiene que ir un poco mas adentro ya que no alcanzaban a tocarse, una vez que 18 agarró a Vegeta en lugar de pararse lo empujo hacia adentro, asi los dos cayeron dentro. Como tenian demasiada "flojera" y no podian ni volar, se quedaron ahí dentro hablando idioteces, chistes sin sentido que solo un borracho entenderia, principalmente, y como muestra de su ebriedad estaban hablando sobre la "economia" "seguridad social" como todos unos educados, el sueño los mato y se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente´´´

18 desperto con el sonido de un sapo saltando, habia uno en lo que habia sido su "lindo vestido" y dio un grito tan fuerte y molesto, al estilo 18, que saco de su sueño a Vegeta.

* * *

**Bien, aqui va el capi siguiente, tuvo un poco de Gohan y videl, luego tendra mucho mas :D no iba a poner a Videl, pero si no se veria muy vacio, otra cosa, ya se que Gohan y Videl se conocieron en la saga del saiyaman pero ustedes saben las reglas ¿no? luego Gohan y Videl van a dejar de verse... ¡pero se van a reencontrar 2 años dsps! ñ_ñ prometo hacer un fanfic GohanxVidel por mas que me tarde en pensar como seria... bueno volviendo al capitulo ¿les gusto? pues obvio que si, si no los mato ya que tuve que escribir todo denuevo porque iba a actualizar ayer pero el archivo no se guardo U_U pinchi word :'c bueno, dejen sus opiniones y sugerencias en los reviews! ;D **


	4. Discusiones

_¡Que diablos pasa! -pregunta Vegeta enojado por el grito que lo despertó-

_¡Mira mi vestido! y era tan lindo

_No deberias preocuparte por ese estúpido vestido

_¿Ah, entonces no? ¿y de que deberia preocuparme?

_De que nos quedamos dormidos aqui y la mujer con el enano deben estarle echando leña al fuego

_¡Rayos!

_No te quedes ahí como las imbéciles y vamos rápido

_Sí -partieron volando sin decir nada, solo imaginando como serian asesinados por Bulma, ya que Krilin estaba "controlado" y le tenia miedo a No.18-

Al llegar, vieron a un montón de gente tirada, Gohan y Videl durmiendo en uno de los sillones, que no se habian ido por lo tarde que era, y la otra gente por la misma razón. Pero resaltando a todo ello, estaban esos dos...Bulma y Krilin, en los azules ojos de Bulma se veia fuego, y a su lado, Krilin quien estaba tratando de poner su cara mas enojada posible, pero no tanto ya que sabia quien era su esposa y le tenia temor, aun asi, olvido eso por unos segundos.

Vegeta sabia lo que significaba una Bulma enojada, y estaba paralizado, aun asi manteniendo su compostura saiyajin. 18 se acerca a el oido del príncipe y le susurra sin mirarlo, ni voltearse, solo con una sonrisa que mostraba los dientes y tratando de que no se notara que estaba hablando

_Aun asi la noche fue genial

_ ...

_Hola -dice una Bulma aguantandose las ganas de gritar-

_Haha..ha..hola -le responde 18-

_¡Krilin! -dice Bulma pegandole un codazo-

_Ah si, ¿se pu...ede? ¿donde estuvieron anoche? -Krilin habló lo mas rápido posible-

_Estuvimos no sé donde -responde 18-

_Por qué no volvieron, y quiero me me contestes tú, Vegeta

_Ahh -dio un respiro- hicimos una competencia de quien volaba mas rápido, nos cansamos de chocar y rasparnos con todas las putas ramas, nos detuvimos no se donde y no podiamos volar por la razon que tu ya sabes, ya que tu misma te uniste a tomar cerveza anoche -argumentó Vegeta posiblemente mas enojado que su esposa, ya que el nunca daba explicaciones, y podia darselos a su mujer, pero no delante de un "enano estúpido" Krilin ni 18 presentes, se estaba dejando en vergüenza publicamente.

_Aha ¿solo eso me dices?

_Es porque solo eso paso -decia Vegeta con los ojos cerrados mientras apretaba los puños

_Bien

_Número 18, ¿podemos irnos?

_... -18 no respondio, solo avanzo, paso por el lado de Vegeta mientras salia, y le dijo en voz baja

_Hay que hacerlo denuevo, adiós -esta sale, seguida por su esposo Krilin, quien credulamente confió en las palabras dichas por Vegeta-

Krilin y 18 no hablan nada hasta llegar a la isla

_Le creo a Vegeta -dice Krilin-

_Porque debes creerle, porque es verdad

_...

_¿Y bien? ¿que quieres? ¿quieres que me arrodille ante ti para que me perdones porque decidí no volver por la noche para no matar a nadie ni matarme a mi misma?

_No te enojes

_¿¡Como no quieres que me enoje!? ya te lo habia un tonto, ¿que no puedo tener amigos por tu culpa? ¿eh? -Krilin por un momento pensó quedarse callado y luego pedirle perdón a 18, pero no queria ser el rechazado social que tienen novias por sus tarjetas de crédito y cuando se va por un momento le llegan con la noticia de que su novia se ha ido con unos sujetos, como pasó con Maron.

_Los amigos no duermen con los amigos

_¿Y que quieres? ¿que me quedara despierta toda la noche?

_Ah, bien, me rindo, entiendo

_Que bueno, me alegro -se cruzo de brazos y le dio la espalda a su esposo-

~En C.C~

_No me tienes nada mas que decir

_Ya te dije absolutamente todo, que tu seas una mujer desconfiada ya no es mi problema

_¡No soy desconfiada!

_¿Y entonces porque no crees nada, histerica?

_Ahh ¡no me vuelvas a decir histerica, mono estúpido!

_¿¡Que rayos te pasa, estas loca!?

_No estoy loca, simplemente cuando Yamcha me engaño juré nunca más humillarme de esa manera y es justamente lo que estoy haciendo contigo

_¿¡Y que!? ¿tu viste algo? ¿o simplemente tu mente es la que esta causando todo esto?

_Confio mas en mi mente

_Aha, ¿entonces? ¿que te pasa? ¿si confias mas en tu mente que en este "mono espacial" porque te interesa tanto si el mono espacial te engaña o no? ¿porque simplemente no me dejas tranquilo y sigues con tus locuras inconcretas que ya estas afirmando?

_Porque te declaraste completamente MIO y no dejare ir jamás algo que ya es MIO

_Pues si no quisieras que me fuera dejarias de buscar tanta excusa barata para pelear y cerrarias tu molesta boca

_No te vas a salir siempre con la tuya

_Tu no viste nada, no puedes afirmar nada, ocupa tus gigantes ojos para algo útil

_¡Mis ojos no son gigantes! ¿y sabes que? ¡me aburrí! ya no quiero seguir peleando contigo, por hoy, pero enserio Vegeta, creeme que ahora nadie engaña ni le ve la cara de estúpida a la gran Bulma Brief ¡nadie! ha, y tú no serás el primero

_Si, si, bla bla bla -dijo en murmuro para si mismo- me voy

_A donde

_No sé donde y ni me importa

_Pero te va a importar, hoy llegas temprano y no pienso que des tus opiniones, adiós -Vegeta ignora su comentario y sale por la ventana, ya que la puerta estaba mas lejos-

* * *

**holaa c: ¿n****otaron la nueva portada? por fin actualize, lo sé, soy genial *W* ¿les gusto? espero que si, oigan queria preguntarles esto mas adelante, pero ****mis ganas de hacerlo son mas grandes; va a haber una pelea, en la portada que ya habia mencionado, salen Bulma, Krilin, Vegeta, 18, 13, 14 y 15, como deben suponer será una pelea de androides, ese no es el punto, es que quiero hacer de todas las parejas, ya saben Vegeta y Bulma, Krilin y 18, Gohan y Videl, esta claro que lamentablemente ten y lunch no dan para mucho :/ odio la idea de que sacaran a Ten, espero que aparezca en la nueva saga asi como salio en la peli y ten deje de ignorar tanto a lunch, ya que quiere mas a Chaos xD ok vamos al punto, todas las parejas...y..¿Goku y Chichi? ._.' como goku no falta en las peleas, y esta muerto, estoy pensando que podria aparecer del otro mundo y luego volver ya saben, dudo del permiso pero todo sea por lo que ustedes quieren ¿no? me sigue dando pena Chi, que siempre queda sola asi que por eso considero esa idea, pero eso queda a desición de ustedes :) dejen reviews con la respuesta, si quieren dar la opinión del capitulo y sobre la idea del GoChi me dicen solo un "si" o "no" claro si quieren dar mas, bienvenido sean su reviews**


	5. Madurar es de frutas

**Holi c: nwn, solo vengo a saludar. Los dejo leer ;D**

* * *

Vegeta llevaba bastante camino recorrido, obviamente habia salido de la corporación. Se detuvo al toparse con alguien, alguien con quien no esperaba toparse, pero no se arrepentia de haberlo hecho. 18

_Veo que ya saliste

_Claro, no hay mujer mas molesta que ella

_Al menos Krilin sabe cerrar su boca

_Que maldita buena suerte

_Si, y oye...

_¿Qué?

_Estoy aburrida

_...

_¿A donde quieres ir?

_¿Que adonde quiero ir? eres pobre

_Vegeta...tengo un poco de dinero

_¿A quien le robaste?

_No, no es eso haha

_Entonces

_Hice un vestido, creo que me quedo bien, hice otro y otro y luego más. Y los vendí, estos cinco años no han sido solo de vagancia

_ Ah

_Hmm, abrieron un parque por el verano

_¿Es el parque donde la mujer me obliga a llevar al enano?

_Si

_Pero ese parque esta lleno de mocosos

_Porfavor, ni que fueramos viejos, ademas nos vemos mucho mas jovenes de lo que en realidad somos

_Bien, creo..

_¡Vamos!

_Ya que -ambos partieron volando muy rápido, esquivando árboles y cables electricos que daban luz e internet a las casas, hasta llegar a dicho parque de diversiones-

_Llegamos

_¡Juramelo!

_¡No seas asi! solo queria comentar algo

_Ahh, hay que bajar

_Si -Ignorando la escalera, bajaron por un gran montón de tierra que habia, chocando con un pedazo de metal rojo-

_Veo que este es una de las famosas atracciones...

_Si, vamos -a su suerte, y para no lidiar con insectos molestos, fueron los primeros en la fila, al llegar compraron muchas entradas al azar y solo pagando una cantidad. Mientras a lo que se iban a subir, eran "sillas voladoras" o algo asi-

Luego de eso, entraron a la casa fantasma, riendose todo el rato de las cosas sin sentido que habian dentro... hasta que se toparon con unos gusanos de mentira, pero a vista muy normales, no, no normales, horribles, grandes y un aire a gusanoz zombies. A 18 no le importo, pero Vegeta por instinto se escondio detrás de 18 quien seguia riendo. El no queria esconderse detrás de ella, se sentia controlado, se movió solo e invountariamente

_Hahahaha Vegeta, ¿por qué haces eso? haha -Vegeta utilizó la primera excusa que se le vino a la mente, o iba a quedar en verguenza-

_Te hicieron la broma del papel

_Ah ¿y que decia?

_"Soy una idiota"

_Muéstramelo

_Ya me deshice de él

_Ahh...bueno..si tu lo dices... -fingió creerse esa historia-

Siguieron caminando unos 5 minutos, viendo cuadros de gente muerta y estatuas, lamentandose no haber traido un lapiz negro para hacerles un bigote, y quizás anteojos. Hasta que de la nada, 18 paro lentamente de reir

_Ha...ha...a

_¿? -le miró extrañado-

_... -abrió sus azules ojos como platos y apuntó-

Era una mucama, llena de sangre, con la madibula deforme, de sus ojos sin pupilas se veian gotas al parecer de lágrimas, su ropa rasgada, pelo al parecer haber sido cortado con un cuchillo. ¿Y? eso no era lo terrorifico, lo terrorifico (al menos para 18) era su aspiradora, solo era una aspiradora, nada fuera de lo común, pero los efectos la hacian ver verde, podrida y antigua apesar de que las aspiradoras solo llevan unos cuantos años, tenia manchas negras también, y eso...eso la hacia recordar a Cell

_Vamonos

_¿Por qué?

_¡Vamonos!

_Ya, ya, y el que tenia miedo era yo...

Se fueron corriendo y tropezando con telarañas que habian en el piso, casi aplastados por dos paredes con espinas que se juntaban al detectar que alguien entraba (obviamente, era falsa)

Una vez fuera, y maldiciendo a todos los de la fila y el tipo que los recibia, se subieron a muchos juegos más. Pero se toparon con algo que en verdad les llamó la atención

_Esto es un juego, ¿no?

_Si, el mocoso queria subirse aqui pero no se lo querian permitir por tener 6 años...

_¿No se lo QUERIAN permitir?

_Ya iban a llamar a su policia los muy llorones, no aguantan unos golpes, el punto es que el mocoso termino subiendose

_Genial, esa es la montaña rusa, hasta lo que sé -dijo 18 tapandose los oidos-

Se quedaron viendo la gran montaña, con 4 carros que nunca se topaban, aparentemente llendo a unos 90 KM talvez más por hora... llena de vueltas y mas vueltas, vueltas derechas, vueltas de lado, vueltas de cabeza, y lo más, pero lo más molesto eran los gritos de esos "insectos terricolas que no aguantan nada"

_¿Te quieres subir?

_Hay que mostrarle a esas sabandijas que hay quienes no tenemos ni el mas minimo miedo por esas mierdas, vamos

_Claro, pero antes a comprar esos miserables papeles que para estos sujetos tienen tanta importancia -18 fue al cajero mas cercano que habia, y estaba demasiado feliz como para tomar del cuello a la vendedora y exigirle boletos, los compro,tenia dinero de sobra asi que solo entrego lo indicado para recibir sus miserables papeles-

_Ya los tengo, ahora vamos

_Supongo -esperaron otro resto a que la partida anterior terminara, hicieron una fila de 26 personas, las cuales tuvieron que esperar aun mas ya que solo habia 8 espacios. Algunas injustamente por razones obvias. Luego se subieron en el último puesto, todo iba bien...hasta subir-

Cuando subieron, la montaña se detuvo por unos 3 segundos, luego bajó a una rapidez que los gritos de la gente podian despertar a los muertos y habian dos personas que no sabian si usar sus manos para sujetarse o taparse los oidos, si se soltaban, saldrian volando aun mas rápido que una bala y no tendrian el tiempo para controlarse y volar. Si no se tapaban los oidos, sus timpanos explotarian, eso no importaba, importaba que sus caras conteniendo sus gritos ya no soportaban más y en cualquier momento serian unos mas del montón. Miraron a los lugares opuestos a donde estaba el otro y como no se sabia que grito era de quien... ¡habia que liberarse!

El grito de Vegeta era el más...más..."hombre" entre todos los que habian, era fácil saber de quien era, aunque de todos modos se oía bajo y los otros muy superiores a los de él, el de 18 era de una mujer obviamente, pero no era chillido, no era una exclamación aguda, era igual a su voz, pero en sonido fuerte. Lo que causaba esto no era la velocidad, como a todos les causaba tambien incluidas las vueltas, ellos dos podian volar a la "velocidad de la luz" pero en linea recta, de vez en cuando girandose un poco para que el recorrido no fuera tan aburrido, ¡pero no tanto! eso era muy diferente...

Al momento en que ese infierno aparentemente divertido se detuvo, fue un gran alivio, pero eso se esfumó al bajarse, se calleron 2 veces aplastandose mutuamente.

Una vez volviendose a parar, recordaron algo muy importante, debian ir al baño, o a un basurero, o a un agujero donde hubiera un sujeto trabajando en construcción, en fin de cuenta, el jamás se enteraria de quien fue el "gracioso" y lo demás ya era su problema.

Pero no era tiempo para eso, debian buscar otra cosa, Vegeta se fue corriendo hasta el "baño" (si...baño) y 18, bueno, se fue a los juegos de mesa, voló lo mas rápido que pudo hasta ella y tomo uno de loz premios al azar.

_Genial, una muñeca -pensó para si misma- ¿y que tal si...? -despegó la cabeza de esta muñeca que era bastante grande, y nada bonita, de hecho daba miedo, asi que libremente dejo que su boca hiciera lo que le complaciera. Hasta que felizmente ya no tenia problemas.

Mientras tanto Vegeta, Detrás de el carrusel de niños, estaba desahogandose.

_Al fin...

~Con 18~

_Voy a buscar a Vegeta guiandome por su ki. -Era un parque muy grande, se podia escuchar bien a pesar de tantos gritos de diferentes personas mezclados, se tardó dos minutos en hayar a Vegeta, quien se estaba muriendo de hambre, al lado de un puesto de comida-

_No es necesario, yo tambien me estoy muriendo de hambre -subieron tres escalones hasta ese mini local y solamente se sentaron a esperar-

_Hola, ¿su pedido?

_Hmmm -ambos se miraron- ¿que tienes?

_Ah... -cuando el mesero estaba abriendo la boca para hablar,Vegeta le interrumpió-

_Trae todo lo que tengas, insecto

_¿To...todo?

_Si

_¿De verdad?

_¿Que no te lavas los oidos, insecto?

_Am... -el mesero iba a insultarlo, pero se dio cuenta de que eso no le convendría- ¿y tienen para pagar?

_Claro que tenemos -afirmó No.18- es más -se saca el dinero restante del bolsillo, acompañado por un gran diamante que traia en su bolso- también tenemos esto

Los ojos del mesero se alumbraron

_¿De donde sacaste eso? -preguntó sin sacar la vista de esa joya-

_Me la encontre botada en la calle, dicen que a ustedes les gusta muchisimo pero no veo que le encuentran de interesante a esta aburrida piedra. La tomas o la dejas

_¡La tomo! ¡se lo agradezco mucho! ¡hoy es mi aniversario y definitivamente no tenia que regalarle a mi esposa!

_Hay que bonito, ahora danos nuestra comida -dijo Vegeta cortante-

_Sí -recibió el dinero y fue a buscar platos-

_¿Lo ves, Vegeta? ¿que serias TU sin mi?

_Si no hubieras salido con tu "dinero" y esa piedra, solo abrian unos cuantos muertos por aqui...

_Bien, bien, sabia que responderias eso -aparece el mesero con muchos platos. Luego más. Y todos felizmente comidos. La mayoría por Vegeta-

_Ya vamonos

_¡Espera! dejame descanzar -Vegeta entrecerro los ojos un momento-

_Ya vamos

_Ya, ya -ambos se van como si no ocurriera nada, dejando atónitos a todos en el mini restaurante-

Era casi de noche, el saiyajin y la androide se van a sus respectivos hogares, a pesar de haber estado todo el día juntos, el orgullo de cada uno no les permitio despedirse, pero ambos sabian que lo habian hecho mentalmente. No se habian divertido de esa forma en años, o talvez nunca, al menos "de esa forma" ya que los dos tenian hijos...

* * *

** Larguito :) Ay no! me van a querer matar! ¿quieren matarme cierto? xDDD lo siento, pero debia subir un capitulo titulado "Madurar es de frutas" :'D los trolee con el capítulo, pero ya enserio ¿les gustó? yo queria ponerle un poco de diversión, no me culpen :( me gusto escribirlo asi que lo deben AMAR y no me lo van a creer, pero se me olvido guardarlo asi que tuve que escribir todo de nuevo, y por primera vez en mi vida no me enoje ._.' dejen sus sensuales reviews **


	6. ¿Torneo de Cell?

Llegan a sus casas, ¿y que más? no viven solos, están en la misma situación: en el mantenimiento de sus esposos.

_Vegeta -Vegeta se gira para ver a su esposa saliendo de el laboratorio

_Que quieres

_Dijiste que vendrias a cenar

_No dije nada, mujer

_¿Era tan necesario que dijeras algo?

_No pongas palabras en mi boca... ¿que pasa contigo? ¿tanto me extrañaste?

_Llegas a esta hora, ¿que te ocurre?

_Son las 23:05, no es tarde

_Para mi si

_Me sorprende eso -se da la vuelta y sigue hablando- en los ultimos 5 años con 2 años y medios he llegado de amanecida y a ti no te molesta.

Bulma ignora su comentario.

_Con quien estabas, donde estabas y que estabas haciendo -dice en tono de "es una ordén"

_¿Para que preguntas si ya sabes?

_¡Obvio que ya se!

_Ahh -Vegeta estaba demasiado feliz como para arruinar lo que quedaba de día con esa conversasión tan indeseada, asi que no pelearía nuevamente con ella. No ahora- bien ¿y? ¿vas a viajar en el tiempo e impedir algo?

_Si porque no...una maquina del tiempo... ¡eso no estaria nada mal jajaja!...espera...¡No tengo mi tiempo de sobra para esas cosas!

_Habia conocido gente que se enojaba por estupideces, sin embargo creo que eres otro nivel

_Ja, ¿soy otro nivel? no veo porque no enojarme si eres un imbécil así, aunque no se por qué la mujer mas rica, bella e inteligente de este mundo se molesta contigo

_¿Otra vez autohalagandote? ja

_ Oye, ¿sabías algo? Trunks tiene 6 años

_¿Y...?

_Y estoy muy aburrida -Vegeta entendió enseguida, al parecer no insultarla o enojarse por un corto tiempo habia dado sus frutos. Bien-

_...Por fin hablamos el mismo idioma -Bulma lo miró con una sonrisa y ojos entrecerrados-

_Bien

_La "damas" primero

_Ahora soy una dama, depués te demostraré lo contrario

_Entiendo, si así lo dices...

~En Kame House~

_Número18

_Hola Krilin, ¿como has estado? -Krilin se sorprende por el hecho de que nro18 no le contestara de mala gana...bien Krilin-

_¡Hola 18! muchas gracias, estoy bien, ¿donde has estado?

_(POV Krilin: ¡No! ¿¡por qué!? lo arruiné, ¿por qué pregunté eso? todo iba de maravilla y tenia que arruinarlo ¡tenias que ser tú, Krilin, eres un imbécil, tonto, tonto, tonto, ton...) -_Krilin estaba insultandose mentalmente, hasta que una voz lo interrumpió-

_Estaba con Vegeta, muchas gracias, no sé porque te agradezco haha

_Ha...si -dijo sonriendo perturbadoramente-

_¿Cómo está Marron, donde está?

_Está durmiendo...

_Bien -cierra los ojos y da una sonrisa- ¿que has hecho?

_Nada, estaba esperandote

_Ha lo siento jaja, te hice esperar demasiado, ¿vamos?

_¿Donde?

_¡Al frente! -lo golpea suavemente en sus "6 puntos" y rie-

_Hahaha -a Krilin de todos modos le habia dolido, pero eso no le importaba, estaba con la mandibula en el piso por el buen humor. Talvez era demasiado, luego de recogerse la boca, iba a lanzarse contra su esposa y preguntarle quien era, y que le habia hecho a 18. Pero no se atrevia, mirandola bien era 18, además era ilógico que fuera una impostora por razones obvias, simplemente debia aprovechar el momento-

_Oops, ¡lo siento! ¿adonde quieres ir?

_Al cuarto está bien, no quiero quedarme toda la noche aquí

_¿Y en que te divertiras? supongo que no tienes sueño

_Realmente no...entiendo tu punto de vista

_¿Si? perfecto

_Te he extrañado 18

_Pero si solo me he juntado con Vegeta, Krilin porfavor jaja

_No importa... -18 lo toma en brazos (en contra de la voluntad de Krilin, quien aun no terminaba su argumento) va corriendo, abre la puerta del cuarto con un choque y caen en la cama-

-A la mañana siguiente-

_Mamá

-¿Si, Gohan? -pregunta ChiChi-

_¿Puedo salir?

_Dime donde vas

_A dar un paseo -mintió-

_Lleva a Goten

_¡Si si si si si, adonde, no importa! -Goten apareció de la nada bailando porque iria con su hermano-

_Esta bien -Gohan agachó la cabeza- vamos

_Si -luego de un rato de volar junto a Gohan, quien estaba buscando a Videl por su ki ya que no se habian dejado algún número ni nada parecido, Goten empezó a quejarse-

_¡Tengo hambre! ¡tengo mucha hambre!

_¿que dices Goten? pero si...

_¡Tengo mucha hambre!

_Bien pero ya cállate

_Tengo hambre, hambre, hambre, ay me estoy muriendo tengo hambre

_Shhh, silencio Goten -lo hizo callar poniendole el dedo en la boca- me averguenzas -Goten hizo un puchero-

_Después, todo después, debemos encontrar a una chica que conocí en la fiesta, hija de Mr satan y que su ki viene acercandose...¡acercandose!

_¿Que?

_¡Gohan! -Videl va corriendo hasta donde estaba el medio saiyajin-

_Ho...hoola

_Hola

_¡Hola! -dice Goten con una gran sonrisa-

_¿? hola -susurra- ¿Gohan quien es?

_Lo siento, el es mi hermano Goten

_Mmh, mucho gusto, Goten

_¡Tengo hambre!

_Lo siento mucho -se acerca a Goten, lo mira enojado y dice en voz baja- ¡Goten deja de decir cosas sin sentido!

_Hm -Videl los mira de forma extraña-

_Pues... ¿que andas haciendo?

_No sé, creo que lo mismo que haces tú

_Nada...

_Jaja, bien ¿quieres hacer algo?

_Si porque no

_¡Tengo hambre! -protestó nuevamente el más pequeño de los Son-

_Ok, yo tambien tengo un poco de hambre ¿y tú?

_Supongo, yo también

_Entonces vamos a comer...

_Muy bien... -caminaron hasta el puesto de comida más cercano y ni hablar de lo otro, Gohan queria contenerse ¡pero era imposible hacerlo! Videl nuevamente quedo boquiabierta-

_(POV Videl: Habia visto a Gohan comer, pero el problema es que en la fiesta no era tanto, ¿se aguantaba las ganas de comer? almenos en un 7% pero aquí no pudo hacerlo, y más que Gohan, Goten, ¿como un niño de 5 años puede comer de esa forma? esto no es posible, definitivamente estaban muertos de hambre y nunca habian comido en su vida, pero... si no hubieran comido nunca estarian flacos, desnutridos y no tendrian tantos ánimos, además Gohan parece muy bien formado y...Videl, Videl, Videl, te tenias que salir del tema) _

___¿Que pasa Videl?

_No, no pasa nada

_Entonces sigamos comiendo -interrumpió Goten-

_Creo que ya el dinero no nos alcanza, vamonos

_Ay, yo no queria

_Yo tampoco, pero bueno...

_Aún es muy temprano, no es justo que nos vayamos tan rápido ¿ahora que quieres hacer, Videl?

_Haha...¿ir al parque de enfrente está bien?

_Si, supongo

_Ay Gohan se supone que tenia que venir Trunks también

_Lo siento, pero puedes divertirte con los otros niños

_Está bien, pero para la próxima traeremos a Trunks

_Si es que Vegeta nos deja...

_Bien allá voy

_Recuerda no hacer nada fuera de lo normal delante de los otros niños

_Sí

_¿Que quisiste decir con eso?

_(POV Gohan: ¿¡que rayos hice!? maldita sea, de todos modos creo que ella sabe de esas cosas, todos lo saben ya que todos saben lo que ocurrió con Cell, de todos modos ella no debe sospechar nada)_

_Es que...mi hermano está un poco loco, por eso, si un niño le ofrece comida puedo tragarse el envoltorio y luego escupirlo digo, no tanto así pero es un ejemplo, además es muy rápido corriendo y esas cosas...

_Ah, no sabia, bueno lo de la comida si, pero que bien que tu hermano este tan "bien"..si...

_¿Y que has hecho, Videl?

_Nada, he estado bastante aburrida, creo que no ha habido nada interesante en este tiempo

_¿Tanto así como...?

_Como el torneo de Cell, me llama la atención ese tipo de cosas

_¡A mi también!_ ¿_te gustaria que llegara un nuevo villano o algo así?

_Digo, obviamente seria como una anecdota para más adelante y contarle a los nietos..jaja, pero no para vivirlo

_Cierto

_Oye

_¿Si?

_En la TV, cuando mostraban el torneo de Cell, aparecian unas personas, otras personas, la mayoria eran rubias, habia uno verde, y uno calvo creo que con un tercer ojo, otro que era muy bajito y uno con el pelo lila y medio largo, que pertenecia al grupo de los rubios igualmente...

_¿Ahhhh siiiii? -Gohan dio una sonrisa de extremo a extremo mientras agitaba las manos-

_Si, en la fiesta me pareció haberlos visto, habia uno muy parecido al que traia una armadura y vestia de azul, era muy curioso porque en la tv lo vi con el color de pelo negro y rubio, esta vez estaba con el pelo negro, al verde era imposible no reconocerlo, estaba el bajito, lo que me fijé era en que no tenia nariz, habia uno muy parecido al de pelo lila, pero en niño, era el mismismo, pero eso es imposible ya que el otro era adulto joven y el un niño de no mas de 6 años, y en el torneo también habia un niño, voy a admitir que cuando era pequeña me enamoré de el haha, ilusiones infantiles, pero era muy lindo... me faltaron unos, estoy segura, pero dije la mayoria

_Ay Videl, si seguramente -Gohan se sintió halagado, ¡le gustaba alguien! el comentario "ilusiones infantiles" lo ignoró al 100%-

* * *

**(Si leen los dialogos con la voz de los personajes, les parecera mil veces mejor, creanme, mientras escribia me los imaginé hablando y solo queria verlo en anime :'c)**

**¿notaron el cambio summarystico? pues amo este summary, no lo cambio más c:**

**Ok me quedo corto...nah me quedo largo, pero necesitaba subirlo, estoy muy triste porque debo volver a clases y definitivamente no tengo ninguna razón para querer ir, y no es por el estudio y esas razones de porque la mayoria no quiere entrar, es muy diferente :'( las razones para no ir me sobran...pero en fin, lo siento, lo siento no me odien xD :'3 iba a terminarlo, pero me estan mandando a dormir asi que lo dejo hasta acá, y si no actualizo el jueves o el miercoles (el miercoles entro) matenme plz, aun soy incapaz de escribir un lemon **

**(apesar de que los amo :Q_) asi que se los dejo a imaginación :V (soy mala, lo sé) o pueden escribir uno para ustedes mismos y si quieren hacer su buen acto del día y compartirlo...bien venido será :D bueno, talvez me equivoque en escribir algunas partes, pero ya saben como se lee y cuando tenga mas tiempo lo corrijo (el Gochi está cada vez más cerca :DD) **


End file.
